<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silent Princess by ro_blaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133686">The Silent Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze'>ro_blaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I hope), F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Patricide, Political Marriage, also cuddling, lots of wack stuff going on but its good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"People thought her quiet and unassuming, a little girl playing pretend in a Queen’s clothes. Yet Ganondorf knew better, for he’d seen the viper hiding in the flower field the very first time he’d met her eyes."</p>
<p>A look into the life of Queen Zelda XXXIV of Hyrule from the perspective of her husband, King Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Silent Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is unbetaed and barely edited but i genuinely felt like writing it. for some reason, writing from gan's perspective is surprisingly fun. who knew?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>People thought her quiet and unassuming, a little girl playing pretend in a Queen’s clothes. Yet Ganondorf knew better, for he’d seen the viper hiding in the flower field the very first time he’d met her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such pretty eyes they were—purple eyes, like the amethysts the late Queen was said to wear, so much different than the usual blues and greens of most Hylians he’d learned to recognize through the years. Rimmed with the thickest lashes he’d seen, those purple eyes seemed to stare into his very soul as the princess made her way over to his horse to greet him, the soft silk of her black mourning gown barely touching the cobblestone road. Having already dismounted, Ganondorf took her gloved hand in his and brought it to his lips. When they touched, the Triforce engraved into her soft skin came to life and so did the one under his wristguard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My condolences, princess,” he offered solemnly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Princess Zelda gave him a tired smile. Dark circles were lined under her hauntingly beautiful eyes, her silver-gold hair drawn away from her face and down her spine into a modest braid, covered by a matching black veil. No jewelry graced her form, safe for a circlet of gold that sat upon her brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Majesty,” the princess spoke softly. In all his previous visits to Hyrule Castle, he’d only heard her talk a handful of times—her voice was light and airy, a soft tune that resonated somewhere deep within the wretched thing he called his soul. “I’m glad you managed to come at such short notice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is my duty to uphold the vows my people gave yours, princess. The King was a friend of mine.” A lie, but one well-kept from the public. The late King never carried any fondness for non-Hylians, not even his own wife and her Sheikah brethren, but little people outside his closest associates knew of that. Ganondorf gave the princess a wry smile and offered her his arm. “Will you allow this wicked man the honor to escort you back to your quarters, Your Highness?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his words, princess Zelda smiled. It was a gorgeous smile, one that reached her mesmerizing purple eyes and pulled the corners of her mouth up enough to reveal her white, even teeth. For a split of a second, he felt as she’d taken his breath from his lungs—that was how beautiful she was, smiling despite the mourning black of her garb and the unfortunate reason for their meeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Goddess among mortals, indeed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pleasure is all mine, my King,” she said with that sweet little smile of hers. With a flick of her wrist, she dismissed the Sheikah guard that always seemed to follow her, then gathered up her skirts. Her free hand—the hand that held the Triforce’s mark—she laid on the inside of his elbow, letting him gently steer her towards the imposing gates. “Will you be so kind as to entertain me with some stories of your travels on our way? All I’ve been hearing about these days seem to be funeral preparations, I’m afraid my brain is going to implode if I don’t find some sort of variety to amuse myself with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would have been so easy to deal with her in the privacy of the castle's quiet halls. Wrap his hands around that slender throat of hers and slowly squeeze the life out of her, watch the light disappear in those gorgeous purple eyes. Yet Ganondorf barely considered those options as a</span>
  <span> slow grin made its way to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will find my stories agreeable, dear princess. Now, let me tell you about this time I tried to fight a molduga by myself when I was twelve...”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Princess Zelda married early, barely a month after her father’s rather lavish funeral ceremony. The Temple of Time welcomed her just as warmly in white as it did in black, the High Priestess gracefully performing the wedding rites without a question. It was the people who didn’t welcome her. Rumors spread amongst the courtiers almost immediately after the wedding was announced. At barely twenty years of age, what would push the young princess towards the veil of marriage so early? Was she manipulated from somewhere behind the scenes? Had the late king left some condition in his will? Was it an attempt to cover the existence of yet another bastard child? Why had she picked such a man for her husband, among all of Hyrule's finest bachelors?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ganondorf, the man in question who’d been chosen to become the princess’ husband, found those rumors exceedingly amusing. A bet was running among his guards about what great crime he would be accused of first. Raping the princess? The murder of the late king? The theft of the crown? The possibilities were endless and, as he didn’t care to dissuade any of the rumors that seemed to sprout more and more every day, it didn’t help his case in their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish they could stop,” Zelda whispered softly, her slender fingers lightly tapping against the balustrade. The motion made her braid bounce ever so slightly, the pale blue flower tucked into it threatening to fall off. “They did the same thing when Link was born. It makes me wonder if they have anything better to do than just gossip all day long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of his name, Link looked up at his mother. Zelda smiled at him gently and smoothed down his golden hair, a peal of laughter slipping from her rosy lips when the little boy lifted his arms in the air. With only a little trouble, she picked him up and held him against her chest, letting him wrap his arms around her neck. The little boy fiddled with her hair, picking the flower and tucking it behind her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ganondorf watched the interaction between mother and son with fondness. Although Link had not yet warmed up to him and Zelda remained Zelda—quiet and aloof and so, so peculiar—he could not deny it was heartwarming to watch them together. Impa, the princess— the <em>Queen’s</em> personal companion and bodyguard, had told him that the boy was Zelda’s most precious in the world, her light in the dark tunnel her life had become. Since the day he was delivered in this world, covered in her lifeblood, it was said she rarely separated from him when she could avoid it. Ganondorf couldn’t blame her—although he hadn’t had the joy of becoming a father in this life yet, he knew the pains of parenthood like the back of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can always whip them into obedience,” he suggested with a shrug of his shoulder. The rumors didn’t trouble him, but he knew they annoyed her. “Or I can do it for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda looked up to him and tilted her head lightly, as if confused by his offer. She often did that when something seemed to confound her and he found himself rather charmed by that subconscious habit of hers. It was the small things, after all, that made people fall for each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Ganondorf would let himself fall in love with her. Wife or not, she was still Zelda—a reincarnation of his primordial enemy—and their marriage was nothing but a business partnership. No matter how beautiful her smile was or how hauntingly sad her eyes seemed, or how often he wondered if her lips tasted as sweet as they seemed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would not fall for this woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You jest, dear husband,” Zelda said with the hint of a smile tugging on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not, wife. It is my duty to keep you safe and that includes protecting your image from naysayers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda’s smile seemed to widen, touching her eyes. Looking away became increasingly difficult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My good King… My image was torn into shreds the moment I became pregnant at the age of fifteen. I’m afraid there’s nothing you can do—the perpetrators are long gone from this world.” To his surprise, she leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder. Her hair smelled like roses and honey. “But thank you. There aren’t many who concern themselves with my safety. Your care is deeply appreciated.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ganondorf snorted and wrapped his arm around his small wife, bringing her into his embrace. Link let out a soft squeak and shifted in his mother’s arms as if to avoid being squished, but Zelda simply lifted one slender eyebrow in his direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You chose me as your husband for a reason, my good Queen. Rest assured—as long as blood runs through my veins, no harm will come your way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda laughed softly, a sound most sweet, like the ringing of bells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you hear that, Link?” she asked the little boy, gently booping his nose. “King Ganondorf says he will keep us safe. What do we say to that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link blinked softly at his mother, color flushing his face. His eyes were bluer—Hylian blue—but still held that hint of purple in them. Zelda gently encouraged him, leaning to whisper something in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for keeping Mama safe,” the little boy whispered in his quiet voice, hiding his face in the crook of his mother’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... you needn’t thank me, little hero,” Ganondorf assured him, reaching out to gently pat the top of his golden head.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ganondorf knew he had truly and irreversibly fallen in love and he knew exactly when it happened, for he watched his quiet and unassuming wife cut down a man with a mere flick of her wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda stepped aside after dealing the killing blow and paid no mind to the mess as the corpse fell on the floor with a wet squelch. She didn’t twitch or wince at the soft gurgling sound the dying man let out, merely lifting her hand to wipe away the blood from her cheek. Then, she tucked the bloodied knife into the folds of her splattered nightgown and bound over to him, kneeling down and putting her hands on the sides of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ganondorf? Are you alright?” Even sitting in the blood of the man she’d just killed, Zelda still kept her voice quiet and even. “Can you hear me? Do you need to go to the infirmary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘m fine, my little Queen,” Ganondorf assured her. He was decidedly not fine—he was bleeding from a gash on his forehead and that blood was getting into his eye and matting into his hair. He’d gotten pretty banged up when the would-be-assassin attacked him, but most of the injuries sustained were to his pride as a warrior instead of his body. It had only been luck that the attacker managed to catch him with his guard down, as it had only been luck that Zelda arrived in time to save him. “A broken rib or two, some bruises. Nothing a healing elixir or five can’t fix.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda gave him a sorely unimpressed look, then let out what he was pretty sure was a Sheikah curse word. (So she did know how to curse.) She offered him her hand and helped him pull himself to a standing position—for all she was small and lean, the little Queen was surprisingly strong. Her bloodied hand gently grasping his, she began tugging him to towards her bedchamber at the other end of the royal suite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda.” It was rare for them to address each other by their true names, but Ganondorf supposed getting attacked in the middle of the night was traumatic enough to strip away all pretenses of proper etiquette. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need someplace safe to rest. I will send for Impa to have your portion of the royal suite examined and reinforced with Sheikah protection spells. You might also want to invest in some of your Gerudo runes. But until then...” She pushed the doors open and gently tugged him inside. “You will reside with me in my rooms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda.” They were approaching dangerous territory. They had only shared a bed on the night of their wedding—a night spent mainly playing chess until it was deemed late enough to fall asleep, a barrier of pillows erected between the two halves of the bed. “Zelda, please, you are being unreasonable— ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unreasonable?” A crack pierced through her serene mask. Zelda twirled around to face him, a fire burning in her eyes, and pushed one hand into his chest. It was enough to make him sway. “Have you lost your mind as well, you reckless man?! You could have died!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda— ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit on the bed, Ganondorf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A growl rising from the back of his throat, Ganondorf stomped over to the foot of her bed and plopped himself down. Zelda seemed undisturbed by his glare, taking a seat next to him and gingerly placing her hand on the cut on his forehead. Soft golden light emanated from her palm and almost immediately, he felt the torn flesh knitting back together. Once she was done with his forehead, her hands slowly moved down, leaving a trail of molten gold on his skin before stopping on his chest. Her glowing eyes lingered on the jagged scar that marred the center of his torso—a relic of a bygone era, of a life he could barely remember—before gently moving to the bruises that marred his sides. Her touch was gentle and featherlight, removing the pain and replacing it with a sensation of warmth and comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence that fell between them was loaded yet not completely uncomfortable, energy cracking in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for saving my life,” Ganondorf whispered, gently reaching down and covering one of her hands with his. “I don’t know what would have happened to me if you hadn’t arrived on time. I really do owe you a lot, little Queen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense. You’ve said it yourself—you are my husband and you are supposed to protect me.” A smile touched the corner of her perfect mouth. “I would say the same is true in reverse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t argue with that logic.” He stood up carefully, using the wooden pillar of her bed for support. “Where did you learn that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must’ve forgotten my mother was Sheikah.” Zelda made her way to the bathroom door. “I know a lot of things, my King.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have faith in your words, my Queen,” Ganondorf called after her, not missing the way her smile widened before she disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she’d returned, cleaned from all the blood and dressed into yet another immaculate nightgown, he’d almost fallen asleep in the foot of her bed. Zelda let out a rather unladylike snort and gently pulled him under the covers, then slipped next to him as well. The mattress barely creaked when she moved. There was no goodnight, no sweet dreams, but the soft scent of flowers and the steady rise and fall of her chest lulled him to sleep all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When in the morning they woke up in each other’s arms, the sheets tangled around them, neither of them said a word.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It took nearly a year of sharing her bed—almost two years after he became her husband and King—for Zelda to allow him to touch her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ganondorf made his best to take advantage of it and make up for the months that could have been. He took his time, tracing the curves of her body with his hands and then with his mouth. He made note of every little thing, the way her back arched when he nipped on her collarbone, the way she sighed his name when he laved kissed on her thighs. He worshipped her like the Goddess she was, savoring her soft cries of bliss as he worked to pleasure her. She was beautiful, a creature of light and brilliance—her nails left red lines over his shoulders, her mouth littered his neck with bites he made sure to return tenfold. When she finally released him from her hypnotic spell her belly was swollen with his seed and her lips bruised from his kisses, yet she let him cradle her still, his hands running over her hips in reverence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take that long, for her tongue to loosen. Zelda spoke softly to him, her breath caressing his cheek as he kept making love to her, his hands hooked under her hips and his member pressed as deep inside of her as was possible. She spoke of an unfair and unwilling marriage, of a too-early death covered up by a made-up miscarriage; of a small vial of poison and a dead king. Her nails dug into his back when she reached her peak under his touch, her lower half shuddering, her mouth falling open in a silent cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ganondorf didn’t know when she’d started sobbing, but he held her close as she trembled in his arms, her tears soaking into his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He needed— he needed to seal some agreement with a high-blood family. I didn't... I didn't know... He came to me one day and ordered me— I couldn’t tell him no, he was my father, my king.” Zelda shuddered softly, her arms wrapping tightly around her small form. “I never learned the name of the man who took me. He left me bleeding and sobbing on the bed— I never saw his face, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What your father did to you was wrong,” Ganondorf told her, gently rubbing his hand up and down her back. Part of him feared it would cause her to pull away, but Zelda let him hold her and even leaned into him, her cheek nuzzling against his chest. “He deserved what you did to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not many people know all the properties of the silent princess,” she said with an elegant shrug, the effect of which was then ruined by her soft sniffing. “While it heals and cleanses the body in small portions, it can make a very potent poison just as fine. It was my mother’s favorite flower—she had gardeners from Kakariko Village plant a small flowerbed for them to grow in the royal gardens. Usually, they only grow in the wild, but...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The irony of her words did not evade him and Ganondorf leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. Zelda rolled her eyes and cupped his face for a proper kiss. There wasn’t much skill to her touch, but there were a definite enthusiasm and tenderness. Her fingers tangled into his hair, a soft sigh slipping from her lips when he tilted her head to deepen the kiss, his teeth nipping lightly on her bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are eager,” he teased, running his teeth over the lobe of her ear and smirking when she all but moaned. Moans definitely sounded better than sobs, that much he knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you.” Her hips gave a gentle roll, reminding them both he was still buried all the way to the hilt into her warm body. “Let’s not waste time, my good King. My desire will not wane any time soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will find I can more than satisfy you, my beloved Queen.” She was so warm around him, her divinity burning away at his flesh. “I will make sure you will not regret your choice of husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda laughed softly and looped her arms around his neck, shifting her body so she could move above him, slowly sinking herself down his length before rising up and repeating the process. And Ganondorf could only watch, mesmerized by the sight of this Goddess who allowed him to call her his.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The more he came to know about her, the deeper in love he seemed to fall. The rosy smell of her favorite body oils clung to his clothes, the soft peals of her laughter haunted him. Her mind enraptured him with its mazes and traps—she was so beautiful, inside and out, divinity pouring out of every pore in her being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so deep in thought, my love,” Zelda asked softly, leaning over his desk to meet his eyes. “What pains you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d taken to smiling more often these days. Even since the head healer had assured her of the pregnancy Ganondorf had figured out barely 5 weeks in, the young Queen had been practically glowing with joy. Privately, she’d shared her fears with him—birthing Link had almost killed her, she’d whispered to him in the dark of the night, her body curved in the hollow of his, her tears soaking into his hair. Her smile was a brilliant sight, one he found himself unable to look away even if he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been wondering about something for a rather while now,” Ganondorf said with a shrug. “Share your thoughts on it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind it.” Zelda walked around the desk and gracefully perched herself on his thighs. Although she was still as aloof as always, he’d found she was quite affectionate in private, allowing him to hold her as much as his heart desired and sometimes even play with her hair. “Share your troubles, my dear. Your good Queen will listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers gently ran over her sides, eyes lingering on her stomach. She was still too early to show, but a man could hope—he could hardly wait for the day their child would join them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you were so unsure about choosing the proper husband—one that would treat you like you deserve and not try to take your kingdom from you—why did you pick me? Why did you pick the embodiment of evil and hatred, the very man you’ve fought against life and after life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d expected a reaction—for her to be flustered, or upset, or even angered by the question. He definitely hadn’t expected Zelda to throw her head back and laugh, her shoulder shaking lightly with the motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sweet beloved King,” she got out between soft giggles, “who could have I picked if not you? I needed a husband who would protect me but not coddle me, who would be tolerated enough by the court but not loved, who could rule wisely but not usurp me. Who would be easy to dispose of, should he turn rogue.” For less than a blink of the eye, her smile grew sharp. Then her shoulders relaxed and she leaned into him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. “I have to admit, the feelings we developed for each other were not a variable I considered during my initial planning. But I couldn’t be happier about it—the one time I’ve turned out to be wrong… and I ended up falling in love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem quite satisfied with that turn of events,” Ganondorf said with a roll of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” Zelda kissed his neck. “I got a wise if ill-tempered King for my husband, a kind father for my son and a skilled lover to warm my bed. I’ve got a man with a burning heart to love me and keep me warm when the nights are cold. What else can a lonely princess wish for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, she had him outwitted. Ganondorf let out a chuckle and pulled his wife for a kiss, lightly nipping her bottom lip and drawing a sigh from her sweet mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, my little Queen, what else can you wish for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She might be a viper, this Zelda of his. Fortunately for her, Ganondorf wasn’t afraid of a little poison.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can come yell at me on my tumblr, <a href="http://pan-princess-levy.tumblr.com/">pan-princess-levy</a> or on my twitter, <a href="https://twitter.com/MonnyRancheva">monnydoesart</a>. stay safe~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>